


Heathcliff: The Theme Song

by Kadorienne



Category: Heathcliff (tv), Wuthering Heights (1970), Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Footage of Timothy Dalton playing Heathcliff in the 1970 movie of <i>Wuthering Heights</i> to the theme song of the 1980's cartoon "Heathcliff".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathcliff: The Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Grey Bard.
> 
> Premiered at VividCon.

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/el9kKP3aZbE)

[DL link](http://belladonna.org/Songvids/HeathcliffTD.m4v)


End file.
